


i am

by helluvalatte



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvalatte/pseuds/helluvalatte
Summary: evan hansen writes a soulful poem





	i am

_"I am the unyielding battle cry of a frontline general_

_I refuse to give in to the cold clutches of surrender_

_I wonder about the future and what unbalanced energies it holds_

_I hear murky rivers that call themselves voices and sound_

_I see pain transformed into power, memories into movement_

_I want nothing more than to simply be free_

_I am no champion, I am no hero, I am simply a survivor_

_I pretend everything is fine when all is being torn apart in front of my very eyes_

_I feel the smoldering conflagration of an unstoppable force at my fingertips_

_I touch the line between self-confidence and self-doubt as it becomes nebulous_

_I worry about the tumultuous silence in my supposedly beating heart_

_I cry as I feel myself crumble into the fragments of a family long-lost_

_I am the passionate, reckless flame of youth_

_I understand nothing but the unrelenting spirit of a phoenix reborn from the ashes_

_I say nothing but symphony in cacophony_

_I hold an infinitesimal number of worries_

_I dream in numbers and think in codes_

_I try to mold myself into heart and hearth and hope hidden behind a too-wide smile_

_I am the solid mainstay undeterred by the elements_

_Acting swiftly, decisively, a taut rein over my emotions_

_A watchful eye over my team_

_Turning evocations and afflictions into steady resolutions_

_I am the mechanical tap-tap-tap of fingers on a keyboard_   
_The lulling white noise of a static signal_

_And the recursion of halftone memories_

_I am the unerring shot from a perfectly-poised rifle_

_And the transient cliffhanger that precedes it_

_Rejoicing every victory, regretting every misstep_

_As I endeavor to equal my competence_

_I am both the protagonist of my own legend_

_And a boy who has left his heart at home_

_I am the sturdy ground beneath your feet_

_Fighting and defending with one hand_

_While mending and healing with the other_

_With earnestness no different_

_I am galaxies aligning_

_I am an unstable periastron drawing close_

_I am a million beating hearts in one, intertwined by simple fortuity_

_A million paths converging into one_

_I am bound to fate by duty, by obligation, by the whirr and click of interlocking gears_

_I am a survivor."_

The entire class, including the seemingly emotionless Connor Murphy and the narcissistic Jared Kleinman, were in tears by the end of Evan Hansen's 3rd grade poem. Not just because he had no stumbles or stutters, but because it was poetic and soulful. 

Beautiful, just like the presenter.


End file.
